This is How Mother’s Day Rolls
by dattebayo1213
Summary: Three mommies and one daddy show their perspective on the first Mother's Day where the older set of kids could help out properly. That is, awaken the mother, or in one child's case, just stay safe which did not work . More summary inside.


Mother's Day

By: dattebayo1213

Mother's Day 2010

Dedication: For my mommy. Even though we fight a lot, and we almost never see eye to eye, she has always supported my writing endeavors more than anyone else. So this, is for her. I didn't have enough money for lavender soap (which I know you wanted). So here's my present…an equally entertaining alternative, but much less costly. Happy Mother's Day!

A/N: I'm using my OTPS for this… NaruHina, SasuSaku, and ShikaTema. Enjoy. (PS: I also added in Isshin and Asuka, cause my sister asked me to.) Each story is the mommy's (and in one case, the daddy's) point of view on the first Mother's Day where all the older set of children were old enough to help out in some way or the other (the younger set were exempted. Most of them are between 6 mos- 2 years at this point, Shikatobi being the youngest of the older set at 2 ½.)

Edit (8/21/2010): I changed Natto's age, so the story changes a little. Sorry.

_This is How Mother's Day Rolls_

**In the Uzumaki Household:**

Hinata rolled over in bed, relishing the silence that the early morning brought. Her husband and children were the wildest and most hyperactive in Konoha, but even they knew to give her a break once in awhile. After exactly five minutes of silence, the ruckus began. She could hear her daughter poking the dial while her oldest son admonished her, and her husband attempted to stop a clash between the two opposites while minding their youngest. She rolled over, pretending not to care as her husband came in with their three children.

Ryu, at 5, had taken a serious role in this project, grasping the hands of his year-old little brother, who was running quite fast on his own. Yuri who, at 3, was holding the tray of breakfast, was truly her father's daughter. Looks was where the similarities ended between herself and her daughter. Yuri obstinately began, "Ryu didn't listen to what 'tou-san said when we were making your breakfast and…"

Naruto cut her off in midsentence."That's nice, Yuri, but we'll handle that later, ok? We want to give your mother some peace to make up for the lack of it on the other 364 days in the year." He said, smiling at Hinata."OK, who wants breakfast? And Yuri, put the tray down before you run to the kitchen."He asked, turning to the children. "I DO!" The kids yelled in unison, and ran off to the kitchen, Yuri pausing to put the tray down. "Take some time to yourself. I've given all your friends the day off, and all the guys are watching the kids today. So go out and have some fun." He said, pecking her on the cheek, and proceeding to the kitchen with his hands stuffed deeply in his pockets.

Hinata watched the retreating back of her husband and thought, "This is the best Mother's Day yet."

**In the Uchiha Household:**

"Banzai!" A little voice called, and Sakura Uchiha felt a little body launch itself at her, giving her an unnecessarily tight bear hug."Happy Mother's Day, 'kaa-chan!" She opened her eyes to see her son Ren, sitting on her stomach, looking expectantly for her reaction. "Thanks, baby." She said, and patted Ren on the head."'Kaa-chan! 'Tou-sama made breakfast! And it has no tomatoes in it at all!" Ren said excitedly, grinning widely in such a manner that could only happen after long association with the Uzumakis.

She got up, after persuading her son to get off of her, and walked to the kitchen, to see Sasuke cooking pancakes, her favorite breakfast, while listening to Seishin go on and on about the might of the Uchiha clan and watching the twins. Her daughters sat in their highchairs, calmly awaiting her arrival. But once they saw her face, they both mewled and whimpered in hopes of being carried. Sora, the elder twin, was quieter, her father's genes having had her way with her. Both girls were obviously Uchihas, and Sasuke was quite proud that there were no pink haired children among his brood. Kairi, the younger, was much louder. She picked both the girls up, in a way that only a mother of twins can do, and walked over to her breakfast, trading a plate of pancakes for a daughter.

"Sasuke made something without tomatoes, Ren-chan was excited and the girls didn't cry. This is the best."

Seishin sat on the countertop, still sucking his thumb. Why did no one ever remember him?

**With the Naras:**

Temari was awake. She paced the hallways of her home, wondering wildly where her children could be. It was a fresh spring morning, bright and sunny, but still cold. She had not seen Shikamaru asleep, as usual, when she woke in the morning, and, to tell the truth, she was getting a bit worried. She was about to go and scour the backyard when she heard some voices outside the door."You think 'kaa-san'll be up, nee-chan?" "Shut it, Tobi. We might get overheard." "Hitomi, Tobi, be quiet…please? Kaito fell asleep on the way home, and I do not want to wake him up." A cry soon followed, accompanied by exasperated sighing. "Go ahead, kids, open the door. She's most probably up anyway."

Her two children, all rosy-cheeked and alert from the cold air outside, ran inside, accompanied by their father, holding the youngest, who had fallen back asleep. "We got you a present." Shikamaru said quietly, handing Temari a bag. She withdrew a dark blue, rectangular picture frame which said "You know you love us" on the bottom in gold. Inside it was a picture of Shikamaru and the kids, all making funny faces. "Aww… Thanks guys!" Temari said, and they shared a group hug.

Shikamaru smiled. Hopefully he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. He's been saving up.

**With the Matsushitas:**

Isshin stared out the window. Today was Mother's Day. His kids were asleep. Asuka was asleep. He vaguely remembered from last year that they, well, seeing as the twins were four, and Asuka was still pregnant, he had made breakfast and the twins had signed a card. This year, Ayame had helped with the breakfast, but Haru and the baby had slept through it all… mostly.

Haru had woken up in time to sign the card, but before doing so, managed to fall over quite a bit of things, knocking into walls, etc. That had, of course, woken Kenta up, and Isshin had to calm him down before Asuka woke up and interrupted the operations. So, he had lost about 4 hours of precious sleep over this. It had better turn out well.

Hopefully Asuka liked oatmeal. Hopefully.


End file.
